1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to error monitoring of partitions in a computer system.
2. Related Art
In a data processing system with plurality of partitions, if a partition has stopped due to error(s) at boot time or run time of the partition, information about the last error may be available only on the virtual operator panel for the partition and the history of the error(s) is not immediately or soon available. Thus, recovery action or problem diagnostics cannot be timely performed. Further, there is no guarantee that the error history will be available, since the error history depends upon the failed partition being rebooted successfully at the next rebooting of the partition. Thus, there is a need for a method that promotes timely recovery of the partition from the error(s).